Nevermore
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: It's Luigi's Mansion like you never remembered it... Rated T (might go up) for descriptive/mildly disturbing deaths, a creepy and strange ambiance, and a whole different look on Luigi's Mansion


Disclaimer- I do not own Luigi, Mario or anything Nintendo owns

A/N- This is my first attempt to making a creepy story so shut the lights off, turn on pokemon lavender town music with headphones, and have fun reading!

* * *

_This story follows Joann, a sixteen year old girl._

Recently I was over my boyfriend Mike's house to hang out and play games. He was showing me an old Nintendo GameCube and the games he owned for it that he had sense he was little.

He had games like the Sonic Mega Collection and Star Fox Assault, but one certain game caught my eye, and that game was Luigi's Mansion. One of my friends was talking about that very same game the other day, and it sounded fun, so I wanted to check it out.

When I picked up the game and showed it to Mike he slapped it out of my hands and said, "That game is, broken."

I was curious, he doesn't normally act like this towards me, he sounded cross, like as if he didn't want to talk about this game.

"Do you mean it's broken beyond repair, or that it just has a lot of glitches?"

"Well, they are not exactly glitches."

Now I was even more curious, why was Mike acting so funny?

"Well, if it is only glitches then it shouldn't be a problem right? I mean glitches can't hurt."

Mike reluctantly agreed and picked up the game and put it in the GameCube.

Once the game started up he said that he was going to the market to get us some soda and other supplies we usually need for a day like this.

I turned on the GameCube as he walked out of the room.

The familiar GameCube start up sequence in with this cube flipped around, making a bigger cube played, then the game started. Once the game started it showed a big silhouette of a mansion and music started playing, there was also big bold text that read "Luigi's Mansion." This was the title screen I assumed.

I tried pressing the A button, but the game froze.

I pressed the reset button but when I got to the title screen, and I tried to Press the A button again the game froze. Eventually after around five resets when I got to the title screen, the text of Luigi's Mansion was gone, it was replaced with Japanese letters, the music was gone as well.

I thought this was odd, but shrugged it off and decided to press the A button again. Thankfully this time the title screen faded out and then three save files showed up. The second and third where empty, but the first one was on something called area 2.

I tried to load the first file to see how far Mike got but then the game crashed, this time resetting by itself. I waited, thinking how annoying this was, but when I saw the title screen I was more focused on the strange things I saw.

This time the sky was a little dull, like it had a grey shade to it, any mood or setting meant to be set by said sky was amplified due to the new color. Next to the mansion was a tree, which wasn't there before. The tree also had a noose on it.

This surprised me, this is a kids game they couldn't seriously have put something like that in a kids game, right?

Thinking it was my imagination I dismissed this odd image and decided to try and play this game again.

Seeing as the first file crashed the game I decided to start a new game on file 2.

The game started off to what I assumed was normal, Luigi was walking in a forest, probably going to the mansion. The forest was filled with trees with the kind of faces you would see on a jack-o-lantern, I laughed, this kind of stuff I was expecting in a kids game.

When Luigi finally got into the mansion I started looking around. The only door on the first floor was covered in barbwire, so I couldn't get in there. I walked up the stairs and opened the only door that was unlocked up there.

A cutscene activated and showed a ghost appearing, looking silly, basically like someone under orange bedsheets. It started to attack Luigi until an old man saved him. He called himself professor E. Gadd.

I laughed, this game was funny so far, I'm not sure why Mike was so scared by it, I mean he's not the type to get scared by something. All of a sudden there was a power surge, thankfully it was day time so I could still see, the power surge it didn't last long.

When the power turned back on I called Mike.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Did you get the stuff yet?"

"No, it's a long line I might be a while, how is the game?" Mike sounded uneasy, like as if he wasn't sure what my reaction was going to be.

"It keeps crashing on me, and then we had a two second power outage."

"That's... odd, well sorry but I might be a little while, call me if you get to scared." I thought he was joking to be honest.

"Right, well, maybe I won't so you will have to replace your couches cushions." He laughed, then we said bye and hung up.

I turned on the game and started it up once again. This time the title screen didn't even show up, there was also no music. Then lightning struck and I could see the title screen for a second.

The title screen still had the Japanese letters as the title, the mansion was still there to, but the tree was different, there was someone hanging from the noose on the tree, and it looked like they were missing their arms.

I was speechless. This could not be my imagination. I pressed the A button one more time, fearing what I might see next, but it was just the start up menu, this time it was black and white, colorless, and it was not just the options screen or the files I wasn't selecting. I looked to see file three has something on it, it was up to area one, like I apparently was.

I decided to find out if anything was weird was going on with file three and chose that file to play.

I spawned into the foyer and this time around it looks like I had something called the game boy horror, sort of like the game boy color.

With a little but more inspection I realized it had some kind of message on the screen.

"Victim number one was found, his arms looked like it was chopped off, and he is missing a few things, those being his hat, gloves, and a single boot."

On the rest of the screen it was normal, though Luigi was acting a bit different then usual. He used to look nervous, now he almost looked kind of happy about something.

I thought I was seeing things, but then remembered something my friends told me. When you press the A button Luigi would call out of Mario, sometimes comically screaming it.

I decided to press the A button, but Luigi didn't say anything. I pressed it again and this time Luigi said something that I couldn't hear. I turned up the volume and then pressed the A button to find out Luigi was muttering the word. "Nevermore."

I was confused by this, and the text on the game boy horror. Was it possible that someone killed Mario, and Luigi was looking for the killer, and he said nevermore because Mario's life was, like Luigi said, no more?

This game couldn't be Luigi's Mansion, sure it is the game, but Mike must have modified it somehow. I decided to call him to find out.

"Hey, how's the game?"

"Mike, did you mod this game?"

"No, I have no idea how to."

"Where did you buy this game then?"

"I believe I bought it at a game stop, right when it came out not used or anything." This, in my mind confirmed that this game was not messed with, and Mike wasn't trying to scare me or mess with my mind.

I continued to play a bit more, there was several more types of ghosts and the game wasn't play anymore weird tricks on me, it wasn't until I caught some blond ghost that the game boy horror had something new to say.

"I killed him because I have no other choice, he was the main reason for my resentment."

I was surprised at how dark this game was, it just didn't seem right.

I was also wondering about the killer, I think it was Bowser, I mean it makes sense when I think about it. Mario stops Bowser from taking over the world, and all the toads did resent him, maybe he finally just had enough if it and decided to kill Mario with a fake Mansion.

I opened the door to see is was in a nursery. I walked in and a baby ghost was in there. Before I could move the door was covered in barbwires and the baby woke up.

"Wanna play with me Joann?" It asked. I was confused, this isn't a Legend of Zelda game so I didn't write my name as the profile name, the game shouldn't know my name.

I shook my head, now I must be seeing things, I do have to admit I didn't get the best night's sleep and I was hungry, these factors where probably the reason why I am seeing this.

"You won't play with me? Why not? Why? Why!?" At this moment the power cut out again, this time it lasted a bit longer. When the power turned on I started the game up again, I needed to get to the bottom of this mystery.

When the game started up again I waited to see what was different about the title screen this time.

The title screen was visible this time around, the tree still had someone hanging by it, I assumed it was Mario. But the Japanese letters where gone, translated I'm guessing, seeing as the text now read

"Joann's Nightmare."

I was curious but decided to just plow through the rest of this game. I loaded the file screen again and decided to play file one again, it was the furthest one into the game and right now I just wanted to find out who killed Mario.

Once it loaded up it looked like I was in some kind of Graveyard, which is odd, Luigi normally spawned in the foyer not some graveyard.

I looked at the game boy horror to find out what it said.

"I'm so lonely, I have no body, I'm all on my own."

I was curious about this, was this another clue about Bowser being the killer? Maybe, even though Bowser had his kids he was very lonely, and took Peach to stop being lonely. Mario kept taking her back and Bowser killed him so he could take Peach, healing the wound of his being lonely.

I continued to inspect the area when three skeletons came out from the ground.

"You shall suffer." One of them said, before attacking Luigi. I shone my flashlight and sucked them up as I usually do in this game, but as I tried to catch them they started to scream in pain, the screams where very loud and it sounded like the speakers they where coming out of were going to break because it was to loud. I tried turning the volume down but the sound didn't quiet down.

When I caught all three ghosts the flashlight Luigi was holding went out, and the graves around him lit up. I decided to check them out. When I pressed A on them Luigi would only say "..." I scanned them with the Game boy horror, and then the screen would say what was on it.

"R.I.P Mario, 1981-2001."

"R.I.P Toad 1985-2001."

"R.I.P E Gadd 1928-2001" The last graves 2001 looked like it was only scratched in recently.

I was confused, I thought he was just recently alive. I turned off the scan function and this time the game boy horror screen showed

"Victim number two was never found, though there strangely was a painting of his dead body. No evidence was found in his death."

At this the scan function opened and automatically scanned E. Gadd's grave, then a picture showed up on the screen, it was a painting of E Gadd, his head was dismembered and removed from his body. There was a message at the bottom which read. "You hate me to don't you Joann?"

I tried to exit out of the scan function but I couldn't, the game didn't allow me. Instead it started whispering the single word nevermore.

I tried to turn off the game, but for some reason it wouldn't allow me, the game then shouted nevermore at me, I looked to see that the screen had a image of Mario, hanging from a tree without his arms, also the painting of E Gadd that I have previously saw. The screen then showed a picture of Luigi, his hat creating a shade that went over most of his face and he was holding a machete in one hand and a bag in another as a text bubble showed up saying.

"He's next. Good night, Mike."

The image on the TV changed to show the graveyard, this time it showed one final grave, it read

"R.I.P Mike 1995-2013"

Before I could react the grave changed to show Mike dead inside a wrecked car. I thought the image was trying to say that Mike did indeed die in a car crash as he was driving back home.

I screamed as Mike ran into the room. He looked at the screen then shouted as well. I got up and hugged him, I started to cry into his arm as the game stopped and shut off. I grabbed the game out of the GameCube and threw it out the window. It got ran over by a car, good riddance to.

"Joann, are you alright?"

I couldn't respond, I was just happy that image wasn't telling the truth.

"I'm sorry that I didn't stay here with you, I really should have."

"No, it's alright." I said threw some sobs.

Eventually when I calmed down I asked about who the murderer was.

Mike told me that the murderer was not Bowser like I thought, but it actually was Luigi himself.

Luigi was sick of being overshadowed by his brother, and vowed to have his own spotlight. He killed Mario, but that wasn't enough, Luigi wanted everyone to suffer like he did, except he wanted them to suffer physically, and not mentally. That's why he killed E. Gadd, and Toad.

Mike told me like I told him that it was just a glitch and it couldn't hurt me, but I know after seeing it that it was not a glitch at all, but something far more sinister. I know this because Mike died from a car crash just a few days later.

Even to this day every once and a while when it is dead silent at night time, and I'm all alone playing a video game I swear I can barely hear the word nevermore be softly spoken through the TV speakers.


End file.
